This invention relates to a gutter system for collecting water runoff from a roof, and particularly to a practical, reliable system that has a number of advantages.
There are several devices in the prior art designed to collect and channel water as it flows off of a roof. These devices, known as eaves, troughs or more commonly as gutters, are commonly used on residential dwellings to prevent water from accumulating too much in any one spot on the ground where it might damage the foundation of the building or a yard that surrounds the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 274,393 to Schaffert discloses a gutter comprising a trough of semi-circular cross section that extends partially underneath the eaves. A hinged cover of larger semi-circular cross section extends over the top edge of the roof. The eaves-side of the trough is secured to metal brackets and to a shank, which are in turn secured to the roof. The hinged end of the cover is located away from the house and is supported with a brace bar. Metallic blocks raise the hinged cover off the roof to allow water to flow into the gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,070 to Mitchell discloses a mesh wire strip that acts as a gutter protector for use over a conventionally suspended gutter. The protector is held in place with spaced curled brackets or "spring clamps", which press the mesh strip to the roof and curl down around the gutter. The mesh strip prevents large debris from entering the gutter while allowing water to pass through.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,479 to Matthison-Hansen discloses a grooved roof with a member for mounting gutter brackets designed to support an uncovered trough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,896 to Condie discloses a gutter assembly in which an elongated, preferably transversely flexible sheet extends down from the edge of the roof into a narrow slot within the gutter so that only water is directed into the gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,397 to Rose et al. discloses a plastic trough with a longitudinal slot at its apex and an integral flat extension that passes underneath the eaves. The extension leads rain water into the slot at the apex of the trough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,583 to Rhoads discloses a tubular plastic rain gutter with a specially formed longitudinal slot in that portion of the gutter facing away from the building. A flashing member leads water from the roof to the outside upper surface of the gutter. The water is directed along the edge of the gutter and into the slot by surface tension.
Gutters in the prior art, however, tend to be elaborately constructed, or have water runoff from the roof channeled indirectly into the gutter. A need still exists for a system that is inexpensive, practical, and attractive.